Operación: PASADO
by vampirella McHany
Summary: Pasadas Amisatades Salen A la luz Dando Oportunidad superprota Abby!
1. Chapter 1

que ya lo se, que opCANCION no está terminado ni mucho menos pero es que llevo un bloqueo mental de agárrate porque sé como quiero que termine pero no sé como llegar a ello, absurdo no? llevo varias historias terminadas ya esto no tendría que ser tan difícil pero en fin, como estoy de examenes y probablemente no actualice hasta febrero os dejo esto como introducción enviadme reviews! y que sepáis que cuando las letras están torcidas es por el acento de alguien ciao

cargando:misión del comando KND

Op P.A.S.A.D.O.

Pasadas

Amistades

Salen

A la luz

Dando

Oportunidad

Francia, 8 a.m. en el museo del dulce

Unos gritos inundaron la sala más importante del museo. Un guardia está inconsciente y numero 32 al borde de un colapso mientras trata de explicar al alto mando los hechos.

-yo vine a _haceg_ el cambio de _guagdia_ y me lo _encontge_ así

-no vio a nadie, no escuchó nada?-pregunta 362

-nada _fuega_ de lo _nogmal,_ en toda la noche el _rgadar_ no detectó nada_ anogmal_ alrededor del museo

-está bien numero 32, ahora dinos qué se han llevado

-tan sólo una cosa…

-que cosa?

-eh…

-que cosa!?

-la _pantega_ rosa

-QUE?!

-la _pantega_ rosa ha desaparecido y no tenemos sospechosos salvo _Los Seven_ pero no tenemos ninguna _prgueba_ concluyente y además, nadie sabe con _cegteza_ quienes son.

362 juntó las manos con fuerza tratando de no estrangular a alguien

-está bien, gracias por tu informe 32, espera instrucciones

-oui. M´am, fin de la _transgmision_

Tras finalizar el comunicado, 32 se dirigió hacia la enfermería con su compañero todavía inconsciente y mientras tanto seis invitados no deseados entraron en la sala.

-que opináis chicas?-dijo el único chico presente

-obviamente han sido los _amegicanos_-dijo una chica pelirroja

-para ti la culpa de todo la tienen siempre los americanos

-_pogque_ es la _vegdá_, fíjate en la _histogia _

-sólo posees esos conocimientos de historia porque Liberty-rata-de-biblioteca-Jones te lo dijo

-lo _habgria_ acabado _descugbriendo_ yo sola _tagde_ o _tempgano_

-en realidad, yo creo que los alemanes son peores que los americanos-dijo una chica de pelo moreno muy largo-quien comenzó la primera guerra mundial?

-bueno, dejemos ese tema para luego, todos sabemos lo que va a pasar verdad?

-el agente ocho siete nueve _vendgrá_ y _trgatara_ de _capturagnos_ una vez más, la _histogia_ de siempre

-salvo por un detalle, esta vez tendrá apoyo y nosotros lo tendremos difícil para escapar

-que _progpones_?-dijo una chica de pelo corto y negro

-si él va a tener ayuda, propongo que nosotros también

-en quien piensas?-dijo una chica rubia

-ya sabéis en quien pienso, en el cerebro que le falta a este equipo y que todos echamos mucho de menos

-ah-dijo la pelirroja-oui, le petit chery Abigail Lincoln.


	2. Chapter 2

no pensaba actualizar tan rapido pero viendo los rewies que me habéis enviado no lo he podido evitar! gracias a todos espero que este cap tb os guste mucho y me escribáis un montón de cosas bonitas. nos vemos

Varios días después hasta el último miembro del KND estaba enterado de la desaparición de la pantera rosa y del completo anonadamiento por parte del alto mando que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde podía estar. Por supuesto Abigail Linconl tenía cierta sospecha sobre seis individuos pero comentarla con cualquiera de sus compañeros habría supuesto poner de relevancia un pasado del que no estaba orgullosa. Pasado que se reveló, sin embargo, el día de la visita del agente 879.

879 llegó sin avisar la tarde de un lunes para entrevistarse con Abigail. Por supuesto no tomó ni cinco segundos que Nigel Uno se negara a dejarlo pasar sin una buena razón. Y la razón que le dio, buena o no, al menos fue convincente, Abigail estaba acusada de complicidad en el robo de la pantera rosa. Ni unos ni otros supieron que decir y al final ella misma los tranquilizó.

-no es nada, seguro, vamos a mi cuarto

El agente 879 la siguió en silencio y cuando llegaron al cuarto Abby fue la primera en hablar.

-pero COMO SE TE OCURRE PRESENTARTE AQUÍ SIN MAS?

879 se limitó a sonreír burlón ante el enfado monumental de la chica

-así que no se lo has dicho, _vegdad_?

-pues claro que no idiota, todo eso quedó atrás y no quiero recordarlo

-pues lo va a _teneg_ difícil _señogita_ Abigail, _pogque_ la acusación va en serio

-no te las des de listo conmigo Clouseau, nos conocemos desde hace mucho

-si, _pego recuegda_ cómo nos conocimos

Abigail se acordaba bien del fatídico día en que su madre le anunció que se mudaban. Para ella supuso el fin del mundo que tan bien conocía. El mundo del contrabando de chuchees. Junto con otros seis chicos, formaban el grupo _Los Seven _y eran el terror de cualquier tienda de golosinas. El día que su madre la anunció la mudanza fue también el día en que conoció a Clouseau, el agente 879 del KND y que le ofreció la oportunidad de formar una nueva vida en América si colaboraba para capturar a otros contrabandistas. Por supuesto nunca reveló los nombres de quienes formaban el grupo de Los Seven y Clouseau no se lo perdonó, pero al alto mando KND le pareció suficiente con lo que había hecho y la dejaron marchar sin cargos y la ofrecieron cambiarse de bando de forma permanente. Por supuesto esta oferta sólo sería valida si no volvía a robar nunca ya que un solo desliz la condenaría a pasar una larga temporada en la prisión de la base ártica del KND.

Ahora esa vida que abandonó hacía tiempo había vuelto y Abigail sabía que las cosas no iban sino a torcerse.

-Y bien Abigail, que va a _seg_? Te _entregarás_ por las buenas?

-no he hecho nada

-si es así no tienes de que _prgeocupagte_, en un _abrig_ y _cegag_ de ojos _estagas fuega otga_ vez.

-y con mi reputación por los suelos

-Mon Beau petit, tu no tienes _geputacion_, una _rata callejega_ es siempre una _rata callejega_ aunque se _disfragse_ con una gorra _goja pego_ si te _entrgas ahoga_ te daré la _opogtunidad_ de que seas tu quien se lo cuente a tus nuevos amigos en vez de _enteragse pog_ boca de otros. No _crges_ que es un buen_ tragto_?

Abby dudó, sabía que era inocente pero algo en la voz de Clouseau no le gustaba, por otra parte tenía razón, si no se lo contaba ahora probablemente se acabarían enterando por otra persona. Y eso era lo último que Abby quería.

-está bien, pero déjame a solas mientras se lo cuento

-oui, te _espego fuega_

Abby meditaba sobre cómo explicárselo cuando el ruido de varias explosiones la alertó. _-No es posible-pensó-no pueden haberme encontrado tan rápido_

* * *

_por cierto hay un no concurso para el que adivine porqué he escogido el número 879 para clouseu es posible que sólo los rucos lo sepan pero quiero divertirme un poco xxD nos vemos_


	3. Chapter 3

hola! Je suis de retour, y con un nuevo capitulo bastante larog para que no os quejeis, el concurso sigue en pie y no se si fue aquí o en el otro ff que alguien me pregutnó si lo iba a terminar, tenez por seguro que tarde un mes o un año yo terminaré todas mis historias y ya os dejo el cap disfrutad

Sus miedos se vieron confirmados cuando entró en la sala de estar de la casa del árbol dónde se encontraba Hoguie colgado de la pared medio fuera-medio dentro como si fuera un trofeo de caza, a Wally y a Kuki pegados al suelo con chicle y Nigel atado de pies y manos.

-Bon jour mon ami-dijo una voz familiar a su espalda

Abby se volteó sabiendo a quien se encontraría. Pero eso no la preparó para el impacto de estar de nuevo cara a cara frente a su antiguo jefe, Nacho S´Enclare, líder del grupo _Los Wild Seven, _junto a él estaban las mismas chicas de siempre: Yasmin, una guapa pelirroja con una gran habilidad en las artes marciales; Liberty Jones, una rata de biblioteca con el pelo muy largo y moreno que solía usar dos micros como arma arrojadiza o para atar con sus cables a cualquiera que esquivase sus golpes; Laura Viñón, una chica con el pelo negro y corto cuyo chicle podía dejarte pegado en casi cualquier superficie o explotar según la conviniese; Sam Sam, una chica rubia que usaba un palo de pirulí gigante para luchar igual que un _bo_ y Sarai Kinowa, una chica con el pelo claro y medio corto, otra rata de biblioteca que solía usar más su inteligencia para trazar los planes de huida que para luchar con nadie aunque si se daba el caso siempre llevaba dos katanas encima. Ninguna había cambiado demasiado y ninguna parecía tampoco estar disgustada de volver a verla. Todas la saludaron con una sonrisa e incluso con algún abrazo.

-como me habéis encontrado?- No era que Abby fuera una desagradecida pero las preguntas iban primero.

-tu hermana tiene una boca muy grande si se la incentiva como es debido-dijo Sarai

-que ha sido esta vez?

-las rimas de Bécquer desde la XXX hasta la LXIII

-no han sido pocos

-es que parece que con los años se ha vuelto más cabezota

-quizá tenía miedo de lo que planeabais hacer

-cuando hemos hecho nosotras nada malo?-dijo Sam con sorna

-haré como si no hubiera oído eso-Abby se resignó-qué queréis?

-ayuda-ahora el jefe el que hablaba

-a huir de 879? Ni hablar!

-Clouseu no nos da miedo!-gritó Yasmin, la pelirroja-_pego_ nos ha acusado injustamente de _gobag_ la _pantega_ rosa

-ah! Pero no habéis sido vosotros?-ahora era Abby la que tenía el tono burlón en la cara

-_CLAGO_ QUE NO! Una cosa son las chuchees y _otrga_ muy distinta una joya nacional!

-entonces de quien sospecháis?

-DE LOS _AMEGICANOS_!

Abby se golpeó la frente-sabía que dirías eso ahora en serio, por favor

-no tenemos ni la más mínima idea pero si Clouseu está decidido a echarnos la culpa encontrará las pruebas que hagan falta y no hará preguntas

Abby miró a los ojos de su antiguo jefe, sabía que la estaban contando la verdad y que las sospechas sobre Clouseu eran infundadas, les tenía ojeriza a _Los Wild Seven_ desde su primer enfrentamiento.

-qué hacemos?-le preguntó Abby

-no tenemos sospechosos así que supongo que habría que volver a Francia y empezar a buscar por allí

-está bien, pero dejad a mis amigos en paz

Nacho asintió con la cabeza y las chicas los soltaron. Nigel quiso decir algo pero Abby negó con la cabeza.

-los bajos fondos son demasiado peligrosos

-pero somos tus amigos-dijo

-mon Beau petit-dijo nacho-no te alteres, o podrías sobrecalentarte el cerebro

-te estás burlando de mí?

Nacho sólo sonrió y Nigel se habría tirado a su cuello si las chicas no se hubieran interpuesto.

-no te ofendas-dijo Sarai que era la única que no había corrido a separar a los chicos-nuestro jefe tiene la mala costumbre de reírse mucho de muchos chicos pero nunca con mala intención

-es un verdadero sátiro-comentó Abby

-y orgulloso de ello

El chico sólo rió al ver cómo lo descalificaban las chicas y dirigió una mirada nada inocente a Kuki que lo observaba todo con curiosidad.

-quien eres, mon chery?-la preguntó al tiempo que se inclinaba y hacía como que besaba su mano

-me llamo Kuki, pero todos me dicen número tres

-numero tres, un número perfecto para una chica perfecta, un número completo como decían los pitagóricos, inicio, mitad y final; padre, hijo y espíritu santo; la suma de dos mas uno; un tres indica talento, energía, natural artístico, sentido del humor y facilidad para el trato social.

Kuki sonreía ante todos estos halagos y tantas palabras que no comprendía y Abby tuvo que atizar a nacho con su gorra mientras cuatro se llevaba a Kuki a una parte bien alejada del "engreído franchute", mote que casi hace que Yasmin se desmaye incapaz de creer que un cerdo americano se atreviese a insultar a su jefe.

-ves porque no podéis venir?-le dijo cinco a Uno-no haríamos otra cosa que pelear

-pero…-comenzó a decir Uno

-nada de peros, es peligroso y es cosa mía, es mi pasado y yo lo arreglaré

-LO SABÍA!

Todos miraron hacia la puerta y se encontraron con Clouseau acompañado de varios agentes que los rodearon.

-que _igónico_-dijo-vengo a _pog_ una de los _intrgegantes_ del _gupo_ y los _encuentrgo_ a todos

-no es lo que parece-comenzó a decir Abby

-no intentes _engañagme_ chery, ya dije que una _rata callejega_ es siempre una _rata callejega_

-te llamó rata callejera?-la preguntó una de las chicas

-si

-que cerdo

-puede, _pego_ tenía _gazón_ y _ahoga_ os vendréis todos a contestar a unas _prgeguntas_

-vas listo-le dijo nacho desafiante-ni un ejército podría con nosotros

-_miga_ cómo tiemblo

-deberías, DALE LAURA!

La chica escupió el chicle que llevaba en la boca y varias explosiones se sucedieron tras lo cual ellos aprovecharon para reducir a los confusos agentes y salir corriendo.

-ME LAS _PAGAGÉIS_!-gritó Clouseau

-_LOS WILD SEVEN_ VUELVEN A SER SEVEN!-le respondió Abby burlona antes de desaparecer por la puerta


	4. Chapter 4

sorry por aparecer tan tarde,mucho lio,muchas misiones xxD y al final olvidaba cual era la que estaba escribiendo y cualerasolo un proyecto xxD en fin, disfrutad

Tras robarse a sí mismos el ave negra y huir de un combate aéreo el sector V y Los Seven llegaron a Versalles.

-porqué hemos de aterrizar aquí?-preguntó número dos

-porque lo primero que hará el alto mando y el detective presuntuoso será buscar la nave y no podemos darle más pistas de las que ya tiene-le explicó 5

-pero podemos aterrizar en otro sitio y ocultar la nave

-no, porque nos verían aterrizar y darían la voz de alarma

-pero…

-que no hay peros numero dos! Tendrás que abandonar la nave!

Numero dos gimoteó y la pelirroja soltó algo que sonó a _llogicas amegicanos_ mientras Sam le explicaba que aunque fuera una hermosa nave tenían que largarse.

-y ahora qué?-dijo numero Uno que no había dejado de fruncir el ceño

-ahora tendremos que coger un tren a la ciudad y luego andaremos unos veinte minutos hasta nuestro escondite, crees que podrás soportarlo?

-lo haría hasta con los ojos cerrados

-no te fíes, los trenes son muy traicioneros y a veces se saltan tu parada y te tienes que bajar en marcha

Nigel palideció aunque trataba de disimularlo y Nacho se arrimó a Kuki mientras cuatro hacía rechinar sus dientes.

El viaje en tren resultó bastante tranquilo sin contar con el incidente mientras se colaban en el que dos se quedó enganchado en la alambrada que había que cruzar para llegar hasta el andén. Por suerte varios adolescentes aparecieron para ayudar y para sorpresa del sector V, estos saludaron a Abby como viejos amigos y se quedaron todo el viaje platicando hasta que llegaron a su parada.

-_ À bientôt_ Abby-dijo uno de ellos-un _placeg_ _habegte_ visto de nuevo

-te tratas con adolescentes?-le preguntó cuatro todavía perplejo

-la primera vez que los vi no eran adolescentes y luego trabajamos juntos en varios… "negocios", sería de muy mala educación que los hubiese ignorado

-ah

-en Francia le damos mucha importancia a la educación

-incluso los policía han de _avisag_ antes de una _gedada paga_ que lo _ladrgones_ se vistan adecuadamente

La cara de cuatro era un poema y las chicas se rieron.

-_ega brgoma_, los _frganceses_ somos muy _brgomistas_

Yasmin frunció el ceño y adoptó una pose parecida a la de Uno

-bueno, casi todos los f_rganceses_ somos muy _brgomistas_

Las chicas siguieron riendo y platicando con la libertad que les daba la confianza que se tenían y Wally y Hoguie no tardaron en perder la mayor parte de su desconfianza aunque cuatro seguía sin alejarse demasiado de Kuki que no se daba cuenta de nada y se reía con los chistes de nacho.

Cuando llegaron a la parada una sensación de añoranza se apoderó de Abigail que no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos mientras los recuerdos la invadían. El primero en llegar y el más claro era el del día que había robado por primera vez una chuchee. Ella suplicaba a su padre pero este se negó así que ella entró por su cuenta en la tienda y agarró un puñado de caramelos. Por supuesto nadie se dio cuenta, nadie, excepto Liberty, que enseguida le fue con el cuento a su jefe y este se puso en contacto con Abby descubriendo un talento natural y no mera suerte como él había creído en un principio.

Por supuesto después de ese vinieron muchos otros trabajos, algunos tan increíbles que ya eran incluso leyenda y con botines tan inmensos que hasta el más goloso se habría dado por satisfecho. Abby lo observó todo con curiosidad dándose cuenta de que pocas cosas habían cambiado aunque ahora había un cierto aire de dejadez, como si fuera un intento de ahogarse con el polvo o de preservar algo aunque no supiera el qué.

-que poco ha cambiado, verdad?-la preguntó nacho

Ella lo miró a los ojos y vio un alo de tristeza en ellos que nunca antes le había visto

-te echamos mucho de menos cuando te fuiste-la explicó adelantándose a sus pensamientos

-tu también?

-el qué más, y también soy el que más se acuerda de ti y el que más celebra tu regreso

-sólo es temporal, hasta que encontremos la pantera rosa

-suficiente para alguien que no ha dejado de sufrir por volverte a ver

Abby desvió su mirada sintiéndose incapaz de enfrentarse a lo que él la estaba diciendo y antes de que ninguno añadiera nada Nigel Uno ya estaba en medio de ambos carraspeando.

-y ahora qué?

-ahora habrá que darse un paseo por los barrios bajos e investigar quién puede tener un móvil

Nacho se separó de ambos recuperando la compostura después de haberse revelado delante de Abby.

-muy bien chicas!-dijo-buscamos a cualquiera que pudiera tener un móvil para querer robar la pantera rosa, como no tenemos pistas cualquier indicio nos sirve, dividíos y volver aquí en una hora

Las chicas salieron de la casa en diversas direcciones y Abby estaba a punto de saltar hacia los tejados cuando Nigel la jaló del brazo.

-dónde vas?-la preguntó

-perdona, la costumbre, cada una revisamos la ciudad desde diversos puntos, y yo siempre me manejaba por los tejados

-no hay nada que perdonar-interrumpió nacho- una rosa con otro nombre no deja de ser una rosa, ve a explorar los tejados si ese es tu deseo

Abby miró a Nigel y este la soltó el brazo. Abby salió corriendo y en seguida se perdió en la lejanía. sin tener tiempo para oír las amenazas que Nacho le susurraba a Nigel al oído.


	5. Chapter 5

ya tranquilos, que sí, que lentorra, pesada, y que actualiza ya, bueno pues aquí estoy, actualizada y mejorada porque lo de los proximos capitulos va a ser MUY grande bwajajaja (risa malvada) pero no os cuento nada que os estropeo la sorpresa. disfrutad y no dejéis de enviar reviews

* * *

Una vez en los tejados Abby corrió hasta llegar a _Notre Dam_ y allí se deslizó hasta una de las almenas más altas. Mientras se deleitaba con las vistas Abby trató de normalizar su respiración aunque le costaba mucho. Las palabras de Nacho la habían llegado al alma.

-crees que esta vez será diferente?

Abby brincó por la voz a sus espaldas que había acertado de lleno con sus pensamientos. Se giró y ahí vio a Liberty tan oportuna como siempre.

-tal vez-la respondió-parecía sincero

-parecía sincero? Eso se dice cuando se habla de políticos no cuando se habla de alguien del pasado con el que no terminaste muy bien recuerdas?

-si… pero y si esta vez es diferente? Nos divertíamos tanto juntos

-claro, pero ya sabes como es, a la semana se aburre rompe contigo y sale con otra

-al menos no te engaña saliendo con ella a tus espaldas

-y eso te parece bueno?

-es menos malo que las mentiras

-a ti se te ha pegado la estupidez americana

-porque dices eso?

-por nada. Anda, vamos a ver quién es el idiota que ha querido colgarnos el muerto con el robo de la pantera rosa

Abby sonrió mientras se deslizaba con su amiga por entre los tenderetes del mercado parisino. Parecía que no pero Abby estaba segura de que en el grupo no había nadie que se preocupara más por ella que Liberty. Siempre había sido muy amiga de sus amigas dentro del grupo de Los Wild Seven y nunca había habido querellas entre ellas pero con Liberty era diferente. O al menos eso creía Abigail pues nunca lo había planteado abiertamente. Como tampoco se había planteado nunca cómo en mitad de un robo se rompió el seguro de una ventana pillándola la mano y dejándola una cicatriz permanente. Ella no se acordaba y había basura que era mejor no desenterrar.

-TIERRA A ABBY!

Numero cinco salió de su ensimismamiento para encontrarse que mientras se despistaba Sam Sam había ido a su lado a hablarle de un chavo al que había estado siguiendo y que tenía un aspecto sospechoso. Abby lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo y dedujo en seguida que no debía ser más que un aficionado con un día de suerte. Su bolsa estaba llena pero se veía a la legua que era un torpe. Decidió que no valía la pena y se alejó con las demás para informar a Nacho y a Nigel de que no habían encontrado nada. Esa noche ninguna de las chicas durmió demasiado bien y Abby fue quién se llevó lo peor con pesadillas sobre su pasado y quién era en realidad.

Al día siguiente Abby se levantó con un humor de perros. Nacho y las chicas, conscientes del peligro salieron por patas en cuanto pudieron pero ninguno de sus amigos del KND la habían visto nunca levantarse con el pie izquierdo y no tenían sospecha alguna del temible dragón que podía a llegar a ser Abigail Lincoln.

Se libraron de milagro al tener que huir de Clouseau que de alguna manera había conseguido hallar el lugar y sin los otros miembros del grupo para respaldarla a Abigail no le quedó otra que salir huyendo a la desesperada usando una trampilla-tobogán secreta para emergencias tirando a los demás detrás de ella. Cuando llegaron a la catedral entraron al jardín y Abby le indicó por dónde debían ir.

-y tu?-pregunto Nigel

-yo tengo que ir a buscar a los demás

-que demás? estamos todos

-todo el sector V si pero de _LOS WILD SEVEN _faltan seis, tengo que encontrarles

-puedo ayudar?

-esta es zona restringida, no puedes entrar

-entonces que hago?

-en la iglesia no os podrán hacer nada, escondeos y espera a que vaya a buscaros

-pero…

-sin peros Nigel, vete

-no puedo, sin ti no

-pues tendrás que hacerlo, Nigel esto se ha descontrolado, alguien nos ha traicionado y ahora ya no es solo luchar contra Clouseau, esto te queda grande, a ti y al resto de los chicos, lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte o alguien te sacará a la fuerza

Nigel iba a responder pero Abby sintió que no podría enfrentarse a una sola palabra suya más y salió corriendo. Nigel la llamó a gritos pero ella hizo como si no lo escuchara y se alejó en silencio.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad, se escuchaban otros gritos.

-LA PANTERA ROSA! DONDE ESTA?

-se perdió-respondió una tímida voz

-COMO?????

-no lo sé, la tenia en la mano, fui a hablar con un amigo y un segundo después ya no estaba

-ERES IDIOTA, SIN LA JOYA YA PODEMOS OLVIDARNOS DE LA RECOMPENSA

-aun puedo recuperarla

-como?

-tengo un plan


	6. Chapter 6

holaaaaaaaaaaa, se que muchos tendréis ganas de matarme por ser tan pesada y actualizar tan poco, pero esperad al menos al final del capitulo para tener una razón de peso para matarme (disclaimer: esta serie no me pertence, ojalá xxD)

* * *

Abby corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta la otra punta de la catedral y entró en un bar abandonado, esperaba que el lugar siguiera en uso después de todo el tiempo que había pasado y por suerte así era. Dentro estaban Yasmin, Sarai y Sam sentadas en una mesa con varios mapas. Las tres se asustaron al oír la puerta.

-soy yo-las tranquilizó Abby

-Abby?-la preguntó Sam- que haces aquí?

-sabía que os encontraría, y los demás?

-se _fuegon_ a _dag_ una vuelta, que haces tu aquí? Sigues de mal _humog_?

-si, pero no porque no haya pegado ojo, sino porque Clouseau me pisa los talones

-como? Ese cretino no atraparía ni un resfriado, mucho menos encontraría nuestro escondrijo ni te encontraría a ti

-si alguien le está ayudando claro que puede-todas miraron a Sarai que hasta entonces no había abierto la boca-creo que uno de tus amigos es un chivato

-QUE?! IMPOSIBLE! SON MIS AMIGOS, LES CONFIARIA HASTA MI PROPIA VIDA

-y las nuestras?

-que quieres decir?

-que creo que alguien sería muy feliz de vernos a todos entre rejas

-ah si? Y de quien sospechas si puede saberse?

-del único bastante listo como para engañar hasta a Nacho…

-ABBY!!!!!!!!-interrumpió una voz abrazándola-creí que habría pasado lo peor

Abby intentó que Liberty la soltara pero fue imposible y poco después Nacho y Laura se la unieron.

-creí que te Clouseau te habría atrapado-sollozaba Nacho-vimos todo el piso patas arriba y nos temimos lo peor, me siento tan mal por haberte dejado sola

-no estaba sola

-pero yo tendría que haber estado a tu lado

-ya, ya, nacho, calma-le dijo Liberty apartándole de un empujón-ahora tenemos que pensar un plan antes de que sepan que estamos aquí.

-_WILD SEVEN_ SALID CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO

-Creo que un poco tarde para eso-dijo Sam con Sorna

-VA A SER QUE NO-gritó Laura desde la puerta

-SOLO OS _DAGÉ_ UNA _OPOGTUNIAD_ _PAGA_ QUE OS _ENTRGEIS_ _POG_ LAS BUENAS

Todos reconocieron la voz de Clouseau y se rieron de sus amenazas

-NUMERO CINCO SAL! HEMOS HECHO UN TRATO

Ahora nadie se rió. Abby se puso pálida, había reconocido la voz.

-os lo dije-aquel reproche de Sarai se oyó alto y claro en el sepulcral silencio que había. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada y Abigail con la vista fija en el suelo se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-ABBY! QUE HACES?-gritó nacho

Iba a seguirla pero las chicas le agarraron, ellas entendían lo que iba a suceder.

Una vez fuera, Abby solo levantó la cabeza cuando estuvo al lado de Nigel que sujetaba el megáfono junto a Clouseau.

-menos mal que sales-dijo Nigel-ya creí que tendría que obligarte, venga vámonos y olvidemos todo esto

-estarás contento-dijo Abby apretando los dientes

-contento?-Nigel no se esperaba esa respuesta- pues si, un poco, quiero decir, tu ya no perteneces a este lugar, fue un error venir e implicarte pero numero 879 ha prometido dejarte ir sin cargos a cambio de que yo le ayudara a atrapar a los demás, además…

**PAF!!!**

Aquello fue demasiado para Abigail que abofeteó a Uno sin piedad haciendo que se le cayera el megáfono. Los chicos que por allí había no sabían que decir y las chicas emitieron un suspiro de compasión. Luego Abby se dirigió de nuevo al bar sin ser detenida puesto que las chicas se habían declarado repentinamente en huelga. Y obligaron a los chicos a secundarlas.

_LOS WILD SEVEN_ se dirigieron hacia la puerta de atrás y Abby ni se molestó en voltear la cabeza una sola vez. Creía que si lo hacía su alma se rompería en dos y moriría allí mismo. Caminaron en silencio hasta que encontraron un lugar donde esconderse y allí se tiró a llorar en un rincón. Nacho trató varias veces de hablar con ella pero Liberty-hoy-yo-haré-la-guardia-Jones, lo detenía siempre con un "deja que se desahogue". Así siguió hasta que llegado el amanecer se durmió junto a su amiga.

-gracias-la dijo antes de dormirse-por parar a Nacho

-no me las des…no me las merezco-esto ultimo no lo oyó Abby puesto que ya se había dormido y Liberty solo suspiró mientras trazaba un plan en su cabeza.

* * *

lo veis? ahora SI tenéis una razón de peso para querer matarme aunque no os preocupéis, sé lo que hago, dejada reviews aunque sean amenazas xxD como dicen en mi pueblo "de buenas intenciones está el infierno lleno" bye 


	7. Chapter 7

Hola regresé! Milagro! Milagro! xxD sólo deciros que siento haber tardado tanto en subri este capitulo y que los demás vendrán más de seguido, el final se acerca! musiquilla de tensión

* * *

Cuando Abby se levantó ya pasado el mediodía se encontró sola con Liberty

Cuando Abby se levantó ya pasado el mediodía se encontró sola con Liberty. Quiso saber donde estaban los demás pero no le salían las palabras, en ese momento no tenía ganas de nada, no quería oír como Nacho había ido a darle una paliza a uno y como Sam y Laura tratarían de detenerle. Ni quería oír como Yasmín habría tratado de ir a por Clouseau ella sola y como Sarai también habría tenido que detenerla y luego oír sus quejas por tener que apartar la vista de sus libros, no quería oír como su voz se quebraba ni la compasión de Liberty. No quería oír nada de eso. Pero tenía que hacerlo

-donde están los demás?-preguntó

-pues te sorprenderá pero Nacho no ha intentado matar a nadie y Yasmín tampoco

Los ojos de Abby se abrieron como platos

-alguien nos dejó un mensaje en nuestra buhardilla diciendo que tenían información que podía interesarnos y los cinco han ido a comprobarlo, ir menos habría supuesto ser un blanco fácil

Abby dudaba de si podría pronunciar otra frase completa pero lo intentó

-y mis otros amigos?

-pues, Clouseau está muy, muy cabreado después de lo que pasó pero creo que no ha detenido a nadie, claro que sigue exigiendo su ayuda por las buenas o por las malas

Abby suspiró, desde un principio había sabido que no era una buena idea dejar que ninguno de ellos viniera. Y ahora no solo tenía que luchar por su libertad y su inocencia sino que tenía que defenderlo frente a sus amigos y luchar contra ellos. Las cosas no sino mejoraban.

-tienes hambre?-la preguntó Liberty-te duele algo?

Abby negó con la cabeza.

-aquel que renuncia a su libertad por la seguridad no se merece ni una ni otra y acabará por perder ambas.

-a que ha venido eso?

-no sé, me imaginé que ahora mismo quien necesitaba alimento no era tu estómago

-gracias-Abby dudó un segundo, era peligroso pero necesitaba hacerlo-vendrías conmigo a la catedral?

-como dentro?

-ajá

-ni loca! sabes que no he pisado una iglesia en cinco años y por una buena razón, cada vez que entro en una algo raro pasa

-venga, por favor

-no

-por faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-ok-Liberty suspiró-pero solo cinco minutos

En otra parte de la ciudad Nacho se las veía con un tipo muy raro que se escondía en las sombras.

-que quieres?-preguntó Nacho sin tapujos

-proponeros una empresa que nos puede beneficiar a ambos-el acento de ese chico sonaba realmente extraño, era obvio que no era de la zona

-sin rodeos capullo

-calma S'Enclare, o se me podría ir la mano

Varios chicos salieron de diferentes escondites y le rodearon.

-es obvio que no eres de por aquí y que no sabes como funcionan aquí las cosas

-la verdad es que si lo sé, y bastante bien además, para empezar di a tus chicas que bajen las armas y salgan a la luz.

Nacho dudó pero viendo las pintas de aquellos tipos que parecían sacados del cuento de las mil y una noches prefirió no arriesgarse.

-salid chicas

Todas salieron pero con una cara de malas pulgas que decía a gritos: te tengo en mi lista.

-ahora dinos que quieres gordinflas

-grodinflas? Sólo estoy un poco rellenito y es por mi pasión por los dulces

-ya, vale, pero no te vayas por las ramas que me aburres

-no es lo que yo quiera, sino lo que nosotros queremos

-y qué queremos?

-que quiere todo el mundo en Francia? Una buena comida? Noches de fiesta interminables? No, la pantera rosa

-tu sabes donde está?

-si, yo la robé

-y nos cargasteis el muerto!

-no, no, yo no acusé a nadie, fue ese idiota de Clouseau quién dio por sentado que fuisteis vosotros antes de ver ningún informe, a mi solo me convenía

-y ahora porqué nos cuentas todo esto?

-fácil, alguien me ha robado la pantera rosa, recuperadla para mí y os compensaré

-con qué? No tienes nada que podamos querer

-no? Veo que no os dais cuenta de lo poderoso que puedo llegar a ser, ahora mismo varios de mis hombres están siguiendo a dos de tus chicas y a una orden mía atacarán, por supuesto que se defenderán pero la superioridad numérica acabará por darme la victoria

-y porqué no recuperas la pantera rosa tu mismo?

-soy una persona muy fina y ya me he manchado demasiado las manos con este trabajo, necesito a alguien en quien confíe que no meterá la pata comprendéis?

-ya veo, así que de una manera u otra no tenemos escapatoria?

-no

-ok, iremos a por la pantera rosa

-no!-gritaban las chicas-estás loco?

Nacho les guiñó un ojo con confianza, ellas asintieron

-bien, aquí tenéis los mapas de la nueva localización

-gracias pardillo, dale Sam!

Sam escupió su chicle y una nube de humo los envolvió. Salieron corriendo tan rápido como pudieron.

-que hacemos señor?-preguntó uno de los soldados cuando se disipó el humo

-de momento nada, todo está llendo según lo planeado

-y Clouseau?

-ahora me ocuparé de él, pásame el teléfono

* * *

No habéis entendido nada? lo habéis comprendido todo? tenéis ciertas sospechas de quien puede haber montado todo este lio? sea cual sea vuestra respuesta que sepáis que esa era mi intención desde un principio xxD (aunque quizas debería dejar de tentar a la suerte con mis lectores no? xxD) nos leemos


	8. Chapter 8

HOOOOOOOOLA, ya sé que prometí darme más prisa y muchos opinaréis que seis meses es demasiado, tenéis razón, y lo siento pero es que me motivé tanto con el ff de "una noche" que se me olvidaron por completo los demás, pero como ya está terminado (al menos en mi ordenador, ya veré cuando lo publico xxD) pues ahora puedo regresar con el resto y terminarlos también para empezar con cosas más "serias" (si es que a un ff de los x-men y otro de crepúsculo se le puede llamar serio xxD) en fin, gracias a todos los que aún me leéis a pesar de lo lenta que voy :P nos leemos ^^

Disclaimer: el KND no me pertenece (para empezar porque le hubiera dado más protegonismo a Chad o 274 y a Cree que son dos personajes que me encantan) no gano dinero con esto

* * *

Una vez estuvieron seguras de que estaban fuera de peligro las dos chicas entraron en la iglesia y Abby se postró ante la estatua más grande de todas. Su voz era débil, se sentía sola y perdida pero con cada palabra se sentía reconfortada, como si alguien la hubiera arropado con una manta. No se sabía ningún pasaje de la Biblia, así que ella creó su propia forma de rezar con una canción:

No se si podrás oírme

O si siquiera estas ahí

Mi oración es tan humilde

Como hablarte a ti

Pero tienes cara humana

Sangre, lágrimas y luz

Si ya se que soy una proscrita

Mas, proscrito fuiste tú

Que dios nos ayude

Con su piedad

A los proscritos

En su soledad

Toda mi gente

¿En quien confiara?

Dios nos ayude

O nadie lo hará

No pido nada

Me defiendo sola

Pero hay quien no puede

Apenas vivir

Dale a mi pueblo

Tu bendición

Guarda a esos hijos en tu corazón

También mis gentes son hijos de dios

-ya terminaste?-interrumpió Liberty

Abby asintió, sabía que Liberty estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. Cinco años atrás, Liberty había sufrido un ataque epiléptico en mitad de una misa tras comulgar y desde entonces se mantenía todo lo alejada que podía de la catedral y mucho menos cruzaba sus puertas. Con paso más lento que ella, Abby se dirigió a la salida cuando chocó con otra persona y calló al suelo. Liberty dejó escapar un grito ahogado y luego se oyó un forcejeo, cuando Abby se levantó vio que Liberty estaba apuntando con un .N.K.L.E.R a la cabeza de numero 3. Abby se interpuso entre ellas.

-Abby!-gritaron las dos chicas

-Liberty- sentenció Abby con voz firme-no puedes pegarla esto es un recinto sagrado

-ella lo hubiera hecho

-pero nosotros no somos como ellos, suelta el arma

Liberty lo lanzó tan lejos como pudo lanzando una maldición. Abby se volvió hacia numero tres y la observó con dureza.

-que haces aquí Kuki?

-Clouseau nos ha enviado a vigilar este sitio y vuestro escondite por si regresabais

-será idiota-maldijo Abby-y tu porqué le obedeces? Donde está Nigel?

-con él, después del fiasco de ayer ha dicho que si no le ayudamos nos acusará de ser cómplices en el robo y que nos descomisionaria

Kuki se echó a llorar y Abby se apiadó de ella.

-ok, ok deja de llorar, nadie va a ser descomisionado vale? Todo se va a arreglar.

-como?

-algo se nos ocurrirá, de momento necesito que digas que no nos has visto y también necesito que nos ayudes a burlar a la guardia del piso para que podamos recoger algunas cosas

-numero 2 y numero 4 están allí no habrá problemas.

-si que los habrá -interrumpió Liberty, mirad- Liberty señalaba una de las cristaleras a través de la cual se veía toda la calle infestada de tipos armados.

Abby fue la primera en llegar y lo que vio no la agradó mucho.

-será posible! Siempre igual

-que?-preguntó Liberty-que pasa?

-ya sé quien está detrás de todo esto, esos hombreS son mercenarios traídos desde el desierto de azúcar

-eso tendría que decirme algo?

-no

-entonces que hacen aquí?

-me buscan a mi

-no estarás pensando en quien creo que estás pensando?-inquirió numero tres

-me temo que si, todo esto es obra de Heinrich

Kuki se quedó muda y Liberty las miraba a ambas

-que me he perdido?

************************************************

-Nacho, sabes que es una _tragmpa vergdad_?

-Si

-_Pego_ estas siguiendo ese mapa ciegamente

-Si

-Y PIENSAS _DECIGNOS_ DE UNA VEZ EN QUE CONSISTE TU PLAN?!!!!

-No

-ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG-Yasmin gritó como una cosaca y las demás se la quedaron mirando

-Has terminado?-preguntó Sam

-Si, ya estoy _mejog_

-Bien, ahora Nacho, dinos de una vez cuál es tu plan

-Os lo diré en cuanto esté seguro de que va a funcionar

-entonces será nunca

Todos rieron.

-Ja, muy gracioso, pero no, sólo tengo que asegurarme de un pequeño detalle y… perfecto! Ahí está! mirad

Todas las miradas se fueron en la dirección que marcaba Nacho.

-CLOUSEAU????!!!!! PARA QUE QUIERES A CLOUSEAU- dijeron todas al tiempo

-Chist-las reprendió Nacho- que no nos oiga

-ok-dijo Sama-pero explícanos ahora mismo tu plan porque aquí nuestra amiga Yasmin se poniendo de un color muy raro

-_pregtendes vendegnos_ a Clouseau?-Yasmin se estaba poniendo roja de ira

-NONONONONONONONO-trató de calmarla Nacho-lo que quiero es que él encuentre la pantera rosa para robársela nosotros

Yasmin seguía con el ceño fruncido pero pareció que esa explicación le valía.

-Entonces que hacemos?

-Necesitamos un señuelo

* * *

Este ff es antes de operación CARAMEL por si alguien tenía alguna duda, mi intención era terminarlo antes de que se emitiera ese episodio pero como soy taaaaaaaaaaaan leeeeeeeeeeennnnnntaaaaaaaaaa pues pasó lo que pasó y ahora me tengo que explicar ^^ nos leemos


	9. Chapter 9

Si, lo sé. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. DEMASIADO tiempo. Y os pido disculpas. Pero sólo deciros que no si no he actualizado antes no ha sido por gusto. He tenido mis motivos. Pero espero que ahora que ya voy un poco más centrada pueda terminar esto de una vez.

Discalimer: ya no sé ni cómo se escribe xxD

* * *

-Abby-dijo tres-¿que hacemos? son muchos más que nosotros

-y no hay forma de contactar con los demás

Abby se quedó pensativa

-hay un sitio por el que podemos huir pero vas a tener que confiar en mí

-después de lo que te hemos hecho por supuesto

-¿no irás...?-comenzó a decir Liberty

-si, nos escaparemos por las catacumbas

-pero ahí está la corte de los milagros, como nos pillen malo

-es nuetra única opción, vamos

Las tres chicas salieron corriendo cinco minutos antes de que los hombres del desierto entraran en la iglesia por la fuerza.

-Vamos Sarai-decía Nacho-tu eres la que más lento corre

-Eso-decía Sam Sam- tu insúltala, así será más fácil que se ofrezca de cebo, ¿por qué no te ofreces tú si es tan fácil?

-Por que Clouseau sabe que yo jamás reuiría una pelea

-Si, cómo no-dijo Yasmin con sorna

-Es muy fácil Sarai-decía Nacho- sólo tienes que dejarte capturar por Clouseau y dejar que el mapa se caiga "por casualiad" él lo cogerá, nosotros te rescataremos y luego lo seguiremos hasta el lugar dónde esté la joya y se la robamos delante de sus propias narices, luego la devolvemos al museo y así demostramos que no fuimos nosotros

-A mi me da que no será tan fácil-dijo Laura

-pues claro que no-dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Numero Uno los había encontrado, escondidos cómo estaban debajo de un puente cerca de la entrada de las catacumbas.

-qué haces tú aquí?-gritaron las chicas

-quiero ayudaros

-si, y que más?-dijo Nacho- todos vimos cómo le partías el corazón a mi _petit chérie _Abby, no te dejaré que vuelvas acercarte a ella

-mira, siento lo de ayer pero con tu plan absurdo no llegarás a ninguna parte

-Y que vas a hacer, calvito?-le espetó Nacho

-para empezar, no me llames calvito, me llamo Nigel, y para seguir...

Nigel no pudo terminar la frase. Clouseau apareció de ninguna parte y la policía se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos salieron corriendo en dirección a las catacumbas.

Liberty, Abby y número tres avanzaban por entre las catacumbas cuando se encontraron con dos y cuatro.

-Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?-preguntaron todos a la vez

-buscaros-dijo dos

-huir-dijo tres

-en serio-dijo Abby- qué hacéis aquí?

-Clouseau está majara!-gritó cuatro

-Contraseña correcta-un adolescente vestido completamente de negro salió de entre las sombras

-contraseña?-dijo Liberty

-ahora rellenad estos formularios-dijo el adolescente

-formularios?-dijo Abby

-si, estáis aquí por la oferta de trabajo verdad?

-que?-dijo cuatro pero Abby le tapó la boca

-SI, la oferta de trabajo

-bien, rellenad el formulario e id hacia allá

Los cinco echaron a andar y el adolescente volvió a esconderse.

-oferta de trabajo?-repitió numero dos cuando se hubieron alejado bastante

-creo que alguien está preparando un gran golpe-dijo Abby

Y en efecto, cuando llegaron a la sala central aquello estaba lleno de chavales de todas las edades con el mismo papel en las manos. Y en medio de aquel caos, Heinrich.

-es Heinrich!-gritó cuatro y los demás le taparon la boca

-quién es ese tipo?-preguntó Liberty

-es Heinrich Von Mazapan, y hace años que me odia-le explicó Abby-fijo que fue él el que robó la pantera rosa

-y ahora que hacemos?-dijo tres

-trataremos de acercarnos en secreto mientras descubrimos dónde la ha escondido

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Número Uno y los seven Wilde aparecieron perseguidos por Clouseau y la policía. Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver dónde estaban.

-Es Heinrich!-gritó número Uno

-detenedlo!-gritó Clouseau- y a número Uno también

-QUE HACEMOS?-gritó uno de lo chavales

-CADA UNO PARA ÉL-gritó otro

Y todos salieron corriendo en desbandada. Heinrich también trató de huir y Abby salió en su persecución seguida de Liberty. Dos, tres y cuatro se dividían entre ayudar a uno y seguir a cinco. En ese momento se fue la luz.

-menudo cliché-dijo Sam

-si funciona que más da?-dijo Nacho

-alguien se ha quedado sin ideas-tararearon las chicas

-calláos! Tenemos que encontrar a Abby y a Liberty antes de que lo haga Clouseau

-pues ve tu y ponle el freno a Clouseau

-hecho!

Las chicas salieron corriendo mientras Nacho buscaba a Clouseau.

* * *

WOW se acerca el gran final pero cualquiera que me conozca sabe que no va a ser nada normal o apto para sensibles xxD ya sabéis, reviews, amenazas de muerte y demás son bien recibidos nos leemos ^^


End file.
